


The Clown and The Pure

by MyLuverboyLouisTomlinson



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bella Marie Bowers, Good Pennywise (IT), Henry Bowers’ sister, I don’t know where I’m going with this, Non sexual and romantic for now, more of like parental relationship I guess, somewhat lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLuverboyLouisTomlinson/pseuds/MyLuverboyLouisTomlinson
Summary: Alright my oc is Henry Bowers sister and it isn’t an easy life but once Pennywise shows up, she kinda has the feeling that everything is going to be alright.I probably suck at summaries lol)





	The Clown and The Pure

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t really picked an age for Bella besides her being a teenager so I’m going to guess like 15 while Bowers is 17 I guess. All Mistakes are my own and I hope my grammar doesn’t suck, I just had this idea in my head and I needed to get it down. I hope you like it.

Bella ran into the bathroom, locking it behind her before leaning against the sink which is where she began crying, she didn’t know what to do anymore. She hated it here, her brother and her father were awful to her no matter what she did. She really had tried to work things out with them but they weren’t willingly to change and her father even hit for her stupidness while her brother had just called her a bitch and pushed her away from him before he left to hang out with his friends.

Tears ran down her face as she turned to look in the mirror, pushing back her hair to expose the bruise that was forming around her eye, she wouldn’t even bother trying to hide it because she just didn’t care anymore, nobody else did so why should she?? This only made her cry harder as she realized that she had nobody, her shaking legs wouldn’t be able to hold her up for much longer so she crawled into the tub and curled up. Bella couldn’t stop the shudders that ran through, either from the cold tub or her trying to suppress her sobbing as she heard her father was near the door and prayed that he wouldn’t bang on the door.

She couldn’t understand why her life was like this, hell because her father was an abusive alcoholic and her brother was a byproduct of the abuse, a bully. While she was just this quiet little thing, sweet and caring. How did she turn out the way that she did?? She didn’t really remember her mother though, did she leave?? Did she die?? Father wouldn’t tell her unfortunately and she didn’t bother to ask Henry.

Bella then heard something weird from the drain and sniffled, rubbing at her face as she tried to get rid of the evidence of her crying but it didn’t help much and when she looked up, she saw a clown in the bathtub with her. She gasp and scrambled back as far as she could, trying to get out of the tub, the clown dressed in an old timey outfit like something from the Victorian era she presumed. It was mainly white with a little red, there were also ruffles at the end of the sleeves and around his neck, gloves covered his hands with this ridiculously looking big shoes on them.

Once she finally managed to look up at his face, she saw the white face paint and this red line of face paint that goes from his eyes down to his mouth. There was this appealingly receding orangish red hair on top of his head that was pointed out in almost three direction Bella was full on shaking and tempted to call out but for who?? “H-Hello?” She managed to choke out and the clown just smiled at her but for some reason, she found it....comforting?? No that can’t be right, this clown appeared out of nowhere in the bathtub with her so she should be terrified and trying to get out of here, yet she wasn’t.

“I’m Pennywise the dancing clown” the clown, Pennywise I mean introduced cheerfully and she just blinked at him like why was he so cheery?? “I’m Bella” I whispered, kinda in shock over this whole situation like I just couldn’t believe it. Pennywise’s smile got bigger “I know who you are and I’m quite intrigued with you, how could something so pure and sweet come from this house of horrors??” He said, Bella wasn’t sure if he wanted an actual answer or not so she just said “I don’t know” her tears had stopped already and were drying on her face as the clown came down to her height and one hand gently grasped her chin while the other brushed her hair. She thought that perhaps he was looking at her bruise but why??

Pennywise then frowned and clicked his tongue in what sounded like annoyance or dissatisfaction perhaps?? “I take it, that your father is to blame for this??” Bella nodded quietly, not moving from his grasp as her wide eyes stared into his. He then asked “Would you kill him if you had the chance??” Bella shook her head no, she wasn’t really a violent person. “Just what I expected from you” he said before there was pounding on the door and She looked over in fear. “Bella, get your ass out here now! You don’t want me to come in there so I suggest you come out here right now before I get even more angry than I already am.” 

She then looked at Pennywise, scared because she didn’t want to go out there but she also didn’t want her father to come in here. Would he freak out over the clown in the tub?? Would he drag her out by her hair like he had done before?? Pennywise glared at the door but resisted the urge to go out there and he looked over at Bella, who looked terrified of her own father. He then got this disgusting taste in his mouth and he decided that he couldn’t just leave her here, he would take her with him hopefully if she allowed him too. “Bella, would you like to come with me??” He asked and held his gloved hand out to her.

She looked at his hand, then at him, and then at the door where her father was about to break it down. “You actually want me??” She looked at him with such disbelief. Pennywise smiled and nodded “I’ll take care of you my dear, you just have to come with me otherwise it might be a while before we get another chance and he does sound quite angry with you. He might accidentally kill you and we can’t have that.” She then nodded and stood up but instead of taking his hand, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug like embrace instead and closed her eyes. After a moment she felt his arms wrap around her and suddenly they were gone from the bathroom, leaving an angry then confused Oscar as he breaks down the door and doesn’t find anybody. Bella had just been in here, where did she go?? He was absolutely dumbfounded as he looked around.

**Author's Note:**

> You made this far?? Good, I hope you liked it! Please be nice, this is my first story on here. :) I don’t know really know what to put lol.


End file.
